Max Guevara in Tribeworld
by Bethica
Summary: Max Guevara (from Dark Angel) somehow enters Tribeworld. Jay fell in love with Max. New Emenies, New Life and New Friendship. Please R&R!!! This fic is full full full THE TRIBE but little bit of sci-fi!
1. Max is in Tribeworld

Max Guevara in Tribeworld  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. Also The Tribe belongs to Cloud 9 and the channel Wam. I just write fanfics for a living.  
  
A/N: This fic is adding a little bit of sci-fi and little bit of Dark Angel, that means Max is the only Dark Angel character that's going to be in this fic, I would be more Tribal than Dark Angel except, when she use her genetically engineered ablities.  
  
Outside of the Techno Headquarters:  
  
Max wakes up and finds herself surrounded by Techno soldiers, they are aiming there lv. 9 laser watch at Max. Max get herself off the ground. Max has no clue where she is at. She walks around them. One of the soldiers shoots a laser. "Gotta Blaze" Max punches down the soldiers down. Max sees a fence, she used her super human strength and jumped over the fence. A video camera catches Max using her flash-like speed at the soldiers.  
  
Max went to the side of the building, panting. The soldiers are walking around looking for Max. "Who are these people? Is this Manticore Heaven, just on keep on running and running and there is no escape?" Max used her camera-like eyesight to scan the area. "Few men are still around, with lasers"  
  
"Trespassing virt?" said a boy  
  
Max turns around sharp and sees the boy that is aiming a laser at her. She looks at the kid. "I just found myself lying in this dump"  
  
"Really virt?"  
  
"Do you have a name then, unless I call you a virt or whatever you call it"  
  
"My name is Ved and I'm a Techno, what tribe are you from?"  
  
"My name is Max Guevara, I'm not in any tribe, and I want to figure how I got here from Terminal City to this place"  
  
"No Tribe? You're an outcast" Ved starts to think. "Let's see Lord Ram, shall we"  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude and all, the name Ram sounds like someone just came out a computer parts store" Max begins to laugh. "Sorry I haven't had an good laugh for a long time"  
  
"Yeah ok, shall we go virt?"  
  
"Ok virt"  
  
He aims the laser at Max head. He is ready to shoot at Max. Then put the aimer down. Ved walks away. Max followed. Max walks inside the Techno headquarters. She sees guys and girl in black suit, wearing a metal plate on the forehead. On there skin they have the letter T meaning Techno. Two girls goes up to Ved. "Ved, you got a new girl, a virt? I thought you hated virts"  
  
"Siva, this is Max, she is not in any tribe"  
  
"Wow, a virt with no tribe, how pathetic"  
  
Max used her flash-like speed, and flips herself in the air, while grabbing Siva. Then she kicks Siva in the back. Ved and Java stood there stunned. Ram rolls out of a room, with his wheelchair. "Ladies you don't need to get hasty" Ram sees Max. "Hello Madame, what's your name?"  
  
"None of your business perv, I already have a boy in life, that I can't touch him"  
  
"Feisty, what do you mean can't touch him, Hmmmm"  
  
"It's complicated, I wonder when your parents will find out this illegal action you holding"  
  
All the Techno's stood there quiet. They didn't know what to say. "Our parents died, cause of an unknown illness," said Jay that cames out of a room "It was caused by a virus, I bet your parents died too, that is the most stupid thing I ever heard before" Jay begin to walk around Max. "You got parents or did have parents"  
  
"I never met my parents, I was separated from my mother since birth"  
  
"So you lost somebody?"  
  
"I lost 4 siblings" Max has a flash-back, she sees that she killed Ben, that is what he wanted, Tinga dead in the fluid tank, Eva shot by Lydecker, Jack dead. End flash-back. "I miss them so much"  
  
"I bet you do, we all lost our parents to the virus, all the adults is all swept away and they are not coming back," said Ram  
  
"I didn't loose my family to the virus or you call it." Everyone stood there silent. Jay gulped. Ved froze looking at Ram. Ram rolls his eyes then back to stare at Max. Tears were coming out of Max eyes. "Most of them were murdered, except I killed my brother as he wanted"  
  
"Were sorry for your loss," said Jay  
  
"I moved on, seeing more of my family getting killed day by day, every week, every month" Max walks out and looks out the window. "I don't know what else to do"  
  
"Unless you join the Techno tribe," said Ram. Ram paused, as the wind blows Max hair begin to pick up and revealed a barcode. "Nice barcode, you are FROM a tribe, a spy did the mallrats sent you? Of course, Ebony sent you, your smart and quick"  
  
Max turned around, everyone except Jay aimed there lasers at Max. Ved takes a gun out. He aims it at Max. "I wonder this still works" Max studies the gun and Ved's movement, Max looks at everyone else. She doesn't want to get shot again for the 3rd time! Max sees Ved pulling the trigger. Ved pulls it. Max dodges the incoming bullet and used her flash-like speed and grabs the gun. Max used it again and knocked down the Techno soldiers down. Ram froze. Ved is on the ground unconscious. Jay never seen this happening before. Max used her super human strength and pushed Siva and Java down. Max escaped and went to the roof.  
  
Max went to the roof, she sees people invading, its not the Techno's it's the mallrats. Down below Ebony sees Max on the roof. Jay walks behind Max. "What was that? You're not human."  
  
"Part human, fine exposed me to live TV, and get Ames White after me"  
  
"Part human?"  
  
"I'm genetically engineered super human, with the recombination of feline DNA."  
  
"I think I just got interested with you" Max kicks Jay in the gut. Jay losses his balances and is hanging from the edge of the building. Everyone down below is getting scared and worried. Ebony is getting nervous. Max walks over to Jay. "Your grave is down below, if you keep this secret I will let you live promise?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
Max helps Jay from his near death. Jay runs back into the building. Max nodded and jumped off the roof. Ebony got scared, that Max went suicidal. Max lands on her feet. Ebony and everyone runs toward her. "How did you do that? What tribe are you from?" said Ebony  
  
"I do lot of jumping, and I'm not from any tribe"  
  
"You can be a Mallrat," said Lex. " A move like that and your martial arts can be handy defeating Ram and his goons"  
  
"What's a Mallrat? Thanks, I think you got yourself a soldier and strategy guide personal"  
  
"We live in a mall, we have food, shelter all of the above," said Ellie  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Max followed the mallrats, Ram sitting in his office, smiling evilly. Siva and Java smiled. "We got ourselves a new weapon, destroying and helping our city"  
  
Jay walks into Ram's office. Ved follows Jay. "Brother, where she go?" said Ved  
  
"Brother she escaped, unless"  
  
"Unless what?" said Ram looking at Jay. "Are you hiding something from me? I won't be too pleased about this, girl"  
  
"She almost killed me, unless I promise"  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
"Not to tell anyone who she really is"  
  
"That wasn't too hard, now Jay be good boy and find this girl"  
  
"Her name is Max, she is unlike you and me, she different from the human race"  
  
Ram, Ved, Java, and Siva seem interested in what Jay has to say. Jay realizes Max is probably going to kill him, for being a backstabber.  
  
Mall:  
  
Max walks into the mall. It was an ordinary mall, but with bedrooms in it. Two little boy and a girl walks out of a room, with Chloe. Max kneeled down beside the two kids. "What your name?"  
  
They said nothing. "There shy," said Selene. "They haven't talked to anyone yet, except they are brother and sisters, so you becoming a mallrat?"  
  
"Yes, I just met them, after I kicked some attitude toward the Technos"  
  
Ram's Office:  
  
"Jay, Jay, Jay! Thanks for this interesting story, now I have to get this genetically engineered soldier! Now fetch me her! Siva and Java go follow Jay. Ved is ready to follow Jay. "Veddy! You can help me to see if the video camera catches something from this soldier, and how she got to our world."  
  
"Yes Lord Ram, I think if you capture this soldier, maybe you can use her for bad things against the virts"  
  
"That sounds good, I have a better idea. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" 


	2. Tribel InVansion

Tribal Invasion  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. Also The Tribe belongs to Cloud 9 and the WAM Channel. I own nothing, I just write fanfics for a living!  
  
Max sits down on her bed, she is thinking about Logan and everyone, and she misses them, not able to see them ever again. Ellie knocks on the side of the wall, Max sees Ellie. Max looks down, everything she once owned changes, now she has the Techno's up her A**. "You ok Max?"  
  
"Yeah, I just miss my boyfriend I can't touch, I can't see doggie boy Joshua, or goofy Alec."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, so tell me about the boyfriend you can't touch?"  
  
"Well its complicated, its hard to tell someone that don't or understands me"  
  
"Oh" Ebony walks into Max room, while interrupting Max and Ellie conversation.  
  
"Were going now to invade the Techno Headquarters"  
  
Max got of the bed, she puts on the military clothing that she owns, that has the Manticore symbol. Max put some gadgets on her waist. She went downstairs to the lobby and she everyone geared. Ebony was making the decision that goes with who to the attack. Max raised her hand. "Yes Max?"  
  
"Can I set up the teams?"  
  
"I hope it's good"  
  
"Ok, me and Pride are going to the fence and attack several Techno dudes, because Pride is like a military personal. I'm also a former military soldier and still am, everyone with Ebony."  
  
"That sounds good" Ebony glared at Max and left with her team. All the mallrats, except Chloe, Mouse, and Charlie did not go with Ebony, because they are too young to do something like this. Plus Chloe has to baby-sit the two trouble makers.  
  
Techno Headquarters:  
  
"Siva and Java!" said Ram in his office, after he was playing with his virtual toy thingy. Siva and Java walks into Ram's office.  
  
"Yes Lord Ram?" said Siva "Find the girl with the barcode dead or alive" Ram paused. He looks to the tape to the video camera from yesterday incident, it shows Max using her genetically engineered powers, and then tackling the guards. "What the? Java get the girl now!" Java and Siva left Ram's room. Ram went back to look at the speed what Max did. Ram smiles evilly, he has a plan.  
  
Alley side of the Techno Headquarters:  
  
Max and Pride walked slowly on the guidelines toward the building. Max hands signals Pride, Pride understood. Max used her enchanted hearing and she hears a video camera moving, no one is around. Max thinks this is a set up. Max suddenly hears a big crash behind Max. Pride is missing. Siva holds a steel pipe in her hands and tries to hit Max. Max dodges it and kicks Siva in the leg, she caused Siva to have a sprain ankle. Max took off, Ram in his office is smiling and laughing, this is turning out all well. Max jumps over the fence, no one is not around. Out of nowhere Java appears, Max and Java started to be in a fighting position. They begin to circle around. Max throws a few punches. Java ducks and blocks the punches, Max flips over and jumps in the air and kicks Java in the stomach. Java fells to the ground. Java got back on her two feet and the fight is continuing. "Never mess, with me" said Max. Max used her Manticore martial arts, which are deadly to humans. She knocks Java to the ground. Ram mouth dropped open with highly amazment. Siva walks into Ram's room limping. "Lord Ram, something odd about her"  
  
"I know I just love it!" Ram begins to chuckle a bit. Ram orders a sniper team to use lv. 18 laser to shoot at Max and the incoming Mallrats. The sniper team went to the roof and starts to aim at Max. Max grabbed Java's face and kicks her in the jaw. Ram in his office is deeply stunned. "Whoa" Ved walks into Ram's room, waiting for Ram's next move.  
  
"Ram, that chick used tight moves," said Siva  
  
"I wonder how she is capable to do these things"  
  
"I think Jay, has more info about MAX"  
  
Ebony and everyone got to the perimeter gates, they sees the sniper laser team on the room. "Max! Look above!" Max looks above and sees the sniper team. Ellie starts to freak out and starts to go haywire. "Sir, the target is going east" Ram sees Ellie on the video camera. "Shoot that virt, but not Max!" The Techno soldier shoots at Ellie. Max used her flash-like speed and she moves Ellie out of the way, she lost track of the shooter and got zapped. Max fells on the ground unconscious. Dee rushes over to Max. "Ebony I don't know if she is alive"  
  
"We need to get out of here, there is more coming, they are going to wipe us out," said Ebony. Ebony and the mallrats leaves. But what about Pride, he's missing or captured by the Technos. Ram in his office looks at the screen. "Bull's-eye! Target has been eliminated!" Max starts to move, Ram froze. "Wait! She is alive! That level can kills a horse! She alive! Get her to the cell, and guard that door! She can't escape next time!" 


	3. Confronted with Ram

Confronted with Ram  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. Also The Tribe belongs to Cloud 9 and the Wam Channel. I owe nothing, I just write fanfics for a living  
  
  
  
Max wakes up on a cot, in a small tiny room. Several Techno soldiers, blocks the entrance that keeps her from escaping the room. Max got off the cot, she goes up to the Techno faces. "Move or I will pop you one" They ignored Max. Max begins to feel dizzy. She is getting a faint. Jay enters the room with some food, which he is providing Max. He sees Max getting wobbly.  
  
"You need to sit down." Jay placed down the food on a table. He went back to Max and helps her sit down. "You're too weak to do anything, you're amazedly survived from that blow from a lv. 18 laser shot"  
  
Max sits down on the cot. She is in fact too weak. That kind of powerful force can cause a serious seizure or even worse. Max begins to shake. Max fell off the cot and begins to shake rapidly, out of controllable. Jay went over to her, he is starting to get worried. Max is nearly half conscious. She put her hands in her pants pocket. She has nothing in her pocket. "Ram took everything that you owned."  
  
"I need those pills, if I don't take them, I can die" Max continues to shake. Jay felt like it is his fault not stopping the Techno soldiers, he was part of the mission. To take down Max, he thought Ram wants her for observation.  
  
"Oh No!" Jay got off the ground. He went to open the door, but already Siva is opening the door for Lord Ram. Java walks behind Ram.  
  
"How is my girl Max doing?" Ram sees Max on the ground shaking.  
  
"Ram, she needs those pills, where did you put it or you have it in your little compartments?" Jay knows that Ram doesn't even have a heart. Ram care-less about Max and the other virts.  
  
"What's so special about these or those pills?"  
  
"She is having a seizure and she will die! If you give me these pills!"  
  
"Finally her body comes to the senses that she is coming to the end, because either way she will be dead."  
  
"Ram, if she dies you will be a cold-blooded murderer, and nothing and you can't change it!"  
  
"Do you think I really care?"  
  
"Shut up! Sit and Spin! If she dies you will be taken away in what she owns."  
  
"Like what? I like need more of computers and video games, that is what I need," said Ram sarcastically. Java and Siva begin to laugh.  
  
"Better!" He checks back to Max. Max is starting to have a fever. Max begins to have a flash-back with Logan, when she and him are dancing in a dance sequence. "Sorry to exposed you Max, but your life is on the line"  
  
"Exposed? What is she?"  
  
"She is genetically engineered with super human strength, flash-like speed" Before Jay can speak. Ram interferes Jay.  
  
"No wonder, I thought my cameras were going haywire, it was her all the time, I thought Ebony screwed it up"  
  
"Now give me those pills!"  
  
Ram toss the pills to Jay. "I'm bored, come on Siva and Java" Ram rolled away with his woman. Jay gives Max the typrothamam. He begin to help Max put 2 pills in Max mouth. Jay carefully lifted her off the ground and gentle put her on the cot. Max is resting on the cot. Max feels much better. Max wakes up and the room was empty. There are no windows or light. Max used her night vision and sees the room dead silent. Max got of the cot, she walks around slowly. Max carefully opens the door, everyone is silent because its 1am and Ram is probably sleeping, who knows. Max was ready to bolt, she sees Ram up to her. "Going somewhere?" He grins evily. "Uh bathroom" Siva and Java blocks Max side by side, so Max won't escape. Ram got closer to Max. "Where are you?" "Jay or whoever already gave you the full definition" "I want a full detail, not the part of speech" Max sees a crack between Ram, she knows what to do escape and evade. Max looks around, there are 12 soldier's working overtime. Max looks back to Ram. "Let me guess you're the new bad guy in my life? First it was Lydecker trying to capture me and my 12 brothers and sisters, then it was Ames White a psychopath that belongs to some breeding cult, that wants to Terminate me and my family, now I got a fruitcake named Ram that sits on his A** all day playing video games" "That was really good, and I do not play video games" Siva and Java begin to laugh quietly. Ram looks at the two. Ram begin to steam up a bit. Ram slams his hands onto the wheelchair. Ved sees Max.  
  
"Well,well,well, we got ourself a mallrat?" "She is a mallrat?" said Ram  
  
"Yeah, today she met the mallrats, before invading or unvading our territory"  
  
While Ram, Ved is talking, Siva and Java watches Ram. Siva looks back to where Max was going and she is gone!  
  
"Lord Ram, she gone," said Java  
  
Mall:  
  
Max walks into the mall, Ellie sees her. "Your alive?"  
  
"Yeah, survived a seizure, where's Ebony?"  
  
"Here, have you seen Pride?" said Ebony  
  
"I came to tell you, that this place is not safe with me, I need to move on"  
  
"Why?" said Ellie  
  
"Ram and the Technos are my biggest threat, ten times to Ames White, even tho Ram is a dork" Max leaves the mall, she walks to any alley and sits down, its her fault loosing Pride to the Techno's, she can't leave the city, till she figures out how she enters here" 


	4. Alone

Alone  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belongs to James Cameron and Fox. Also The Tribe belongs to Cloud 9 and WAM. I do not own anything from them, I just write fanfics for my spare time, and its fun  
  
Trade-market  
  
Max walks to the trade market, she sees a nice pair of black leather pants, white shirt, and a black leather jacket. She went up to the trader. "I like to get the clothing" The trader looks at Max.  
  
"What do you got?"  
  
"I got American cash, if you want it"  
  
"Real money? Not the Ebony chick using?"  
  
"Huh? No, this is my money, I had if for a long time, long before I met Ebony."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max traded 10 bucks for the clothing. Max went to an alley and changes her clothes. She look more of a bad-a** on the run. Max puts the military clothing in a dump truck. Max fixed her hair and went inside a nearby Bar.  
  
Bar:  
  
Max went inside the bar, she sits down. "Can I have a jar of nice cold beer"  
  
"Fine don't get drunk or we are going to kick you out"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Max begin to drink a jar of beer  
  
Techno Headquarters:  
  
Ved is searching for clues how Max enter the base without being caught on video cameras, Ved is securing the areas. Jay is working on the computer, he can't stop thinking about Max. Something he likes about Max but don't what it is. Ram is sitting in his office playing with her virtual space thingy. Ved walks into Ram's room panting. "Ram! I got a clue!"  
  
Ram takes off the virtual helmet off and he placed it down the helmet down carefully, he looks at Ved. "What kind of clue?" Siva and Java walks into Ram's room. Ram looks at the two. "Can you tell that I'm busy?" Java gives Ram a note from one of the Techno's on the street. Ram grabs it and starts to look at it. "She is a bar, perfect, I'm stopping by."  
  
"Lord Ram, you can't move up and about sitting in the chair," said Siva  
  
"Ram, she is from the," said Ved  
  
"Not now Ved, I will find out later" Ram gets out of his chair, he hooks up a level 5 to the laser. Ved gulped. He got out of Ram's way. Ram walks out of his chair and went out the building. "Ladies, you coming?" Java and Siva follows Ram.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Jay went and found Ved. "Brother what is that all about? Where's Ram?" Jay is acting concerned.  
  
"Well brother, he is going to find Max at a local bar, I was about to tell him."  
  
"Tell him what?"  
  
"I think she is from the past"  
  
Jay froze, he didn't know what to say, he begins to pace around back and fourth. "The Past? Thee past before the virus?"  
  
"Before everything, I found papers of Max, it's about a secret deviltry fund that is creating the super soldiers of the century"  
  
"We need to find Max, you don't know what Ram is capable, not in his chair, he's worser than he was ever before"  
  
Bar:  
  
Max finish the beer and orders more, Ram sit next to Max. Siva and Java is behind Max. Max sense its them. "Hello Max" Max punches Ram and the face. Max kicks Java down. Max fled out of the bar. Max begins to walk around. She climbed to a roof and lays on top of it.  
  
Jay walks into the bar, he sees that Ram has a black eye. Jay begins to giggle. Siva and Java is searching the area. Ram goes up to Jay. "Have you seen Max?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
Mall:  
  
Amber and baby Bray walks into the mall, with Trudy and Brady. Ellie walks out of the room. "Amber!" Amber and Ellie hug each other. "So where's Bray?" Amber stops talking. Ebony walks down the stairs.  
  
"I told you that never to come back to the city," said Ebony. Ebony sees Bray is not here. "Where's Bray?"  
  
"He got captured by the Techno's," said Trudy. "This is Amber's child baby Bray, so what's new?"  
  
"Cute, I'm allowing to stay in the city, The Techno's isn't after us anymore," said Lex.  
  
"Why? Where's KC, Alice and everybody?" said Amber  
  
"They got captured too, I think Pride is now captured, Ram is after Max," said Ebony  
  
"Who's Max?"  
  
"New friend, different, and is running and hiding from the Technos"  
  
Roof:  
  
Max lies on the roof, she is watching the sun go down. The sun went down, everything is quiet, she used her hearing enchantment and still there are Techno's in the area. Max watches everyone. "This is my new high place then."  
  
Techno Headquarters:  
  
"Ow, that stings!" said Ram as one of The Techno's is cleaning Ram's eyes. "She has the strength of bull, Ved now tell me about Max?" Ved didn't spoke yet. "Ved?"  
  
"Ram, out of nowhere she appeared on the floor outside of the HQ."  
  
Roof  
  
Jay takes a walk and went around the town searching for Max. Jay sees Max on a roof, he climbs onto the ladder. He sees Max looking down. "You came from the past?"  
  
"You can say that."  
  
"I got files from you from 2021, I have it right now, do you want to burn it, so Ram doesn't know about you?"  
  
"Sure," Max takes the files of Jay's hands and used a lighter and burns the files. Max has a flash-back everyone she cared for. "White probably killed Logan and everyone by this day of age"  
  
"Oh, tell me about what you are?"  
  
"Yeah, but if this secret goes out Familiars may be on the loose you never know whose behind this whole thing" 


End file.
